How to be a Heartbreaker
by dECIPHERtHErAINBOW
Summary: "Do you love me? Just please tell me, don't sugarcoat it, just tell me" "No" "Oh", A set of rules Marceline actually follows (Gumceline one-shot based on Marina and The Diamonds song, 'How to be a Heartbreaker')


**A/N: A one-shot based off of 'How to be a Heartbreaker' by Marina and The Diamonds. I added a rule 5, just for the fun of it, the couple I will be using is Gumceline (because there isn't enough of it). I hope you enjoy! And make sure to listen to the song!~Enjoy!**

**Rule No. 1. You gotta have fun, but baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run.**

"Marceline, I don't think we should be throwing this party" said Bubba as he watched his un-official girlfriend pop open a bottle of wine.

"Aw come on Bubs, my house is still a wreck from my last party and you've never thrown a party, I'm going all out! You should be a little thankful" replied Marceline

Bubba let out a sigh before grabbing Marcelines shoulders, "Are you sure this is the right choice?" he asked

"_Duh_" said Marceline as she rolled her eyes and then pecked him on the lips.

Marceline continued to pop open drinks while smoking her cigarette and Bubba watched her nervously. He did want to have a party but not one of Marcelines parties.

By 10'o clock people started to show up. The stereo started to blare with music and people were getting dangerously drunk. Bubba found his girlfriend in only her undergarments. He had to admit he did like the sight of her in them, but what bothered him was how interested she was with her ex-boyfriend, Ash. Quickly he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into an empty bedroom.

"Oooh, I see what you want to do" said Marceline wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"No Marceline, I need you to calm this party down!" Bubba yelled-whispered

"Oh Bubs" Marceline said before lunging and him into a full make out session.

By now, Bubba didn't really care what was going on at the party, well, until the morning. Bubba woke up and saw his girlfriend in her undergarments and himself in only his boxers. He opened the bedroom door and saw half the guest passed out in random spots in his house. Not caring, he walked over to his kitchen for a drink of water to cure his hangover. Yes, he was ashamed at his behavior, but Marceline did it all the time, and only to himself he could admit that in a way, he loved Marceline. After he had chugged his water, realization hit him when he heard police sirens. Now, most of the guests were awake and quickly fleeing the scene. Bubba went back into his bedroom and saw that Marceline had left. On the bed there was a note.

_'Hey Bubs, listen, I heard the sirens blare so I left. Anyways, last night was great, we should do it more often, haha. Well, see ya later!'_

Frustrated and angry, Bubba ripped up the mote into a million pieces. There was a knock at his door, and Bubba knew who was at the other side. Guiltily, Bubba walked over to the door to face his consequences.

**Rule No. 2. Just don't get attached to somebody you could lose.**

"Why wont you come with me to prom?" asked Bubba

"Listen Bubs, I go solo, kay?" said Marceline

Really, she did want to go to prom with Bubba, but she couldn't. Not because of social aspects but more do to the fact of how much Bubba was so desired. Marceline had dated plenty of guys before and all of them were swooped right away from her, and she can say firsthand that it wasn't a nice feeling.

"Ugh, Marceline, I just don't get you! We make out, we hang out with each other, but you refuse to go on a date with me, or go to prom!" he said exasperated.

"Bubba, I just don't want ta get too attached, ya know?" said Marceline as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips.

Bubba sighed, he just didn't understand Marceline. He really did love her, but he didn't know if she returned the feelings. What was the point of all of this if in the end she would just say she didn't love him? Well, that's how most relationships go, but most relationships shouldn't go like that, and Bubba didn't want his relationship to go that way.

So every day 'till prom night he begged, pleaded, did everything in his power to win her over, but none of it would work. Eventually, prom night came and Marceline was going with Ash while Bubba went with Fionna.

As always, Marceline was stunning (in Bubbas eyes) and Bubba was as adorable as ever (in Marcelines eyes). Marceline wore a knee length dress with a plunge neck along with many ruffles down the skirt and purple bead accents. Bubba wore a simple black suit with a purple necktie. Both of them gazed at each other from across the room, wishing to dance together, to hold each other.

But Marceline knew getting attached was a bad idea, because it was too easy to lose him, it wasn't something she would want to risk. That's why she was going with Ash, she would never lose him, because she wants to lose him. Her heart was broken too many times, and if it was shattered one more time, she might not be able to fix it again.

However, Bubba wanted to get attached, to be hers, for her to be his. The thing is, getting attached wasn't a option.

**Rule No. 3. Wear your heart on your cheek, but never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat.**

Bubba didn't know how much Marceline loved him, or if she loved him at all. She wasn't the kind to wear her heart on her sleeve. Sometimes she would act happy, when really she was falling apart inside. So, in conclusion, Bubba never knew how Marceline felt. He didn't know if it was acting or just her nature. But he knew that he was helplessly in love with her.

"You know I love you" whispered Bubba as he pulled Marceline closer to him on the bed (don't worry, they were fully clothed). Right now they were in Marcelines room, just laying there in silence, that was until Bubba broke it.

"Hmm?" replied Marceline as she nuzzled into his neck

"Is that a yes?" asked Bubba

"It's whatever you want it to be, Bubs" she said

"I'd like a yes" said Bubba. Marceline just looked up at him before pulling away suddenly.

"We shouldn't do this" said Marceline

Bubba didn't understand, just moments ago they were snuggling together, them Marceline just pulls away. Why was she so confusing? he thought. Bubba had dated a few people before her (believe it or not) and they had never acted anything like this, even if it was their time of the month. He just wished Marceline was a bit more strait forward.

Marceline, however, refused to show her feelings. Why? Because it was dangerous to do that. If your feelings were just out in the open, it would just be that much easier to crush them into hundreds of thousands of millions of pieces. She preferred to wear her heart on her cheek, where it was harder to reach.

"Ugh, Marceline, why are you so _complicated?_" Bubba asked

"That's just me, don't want to deal with it? Then leave, actually, I _want_ you to leave anyways" said Marceline while pointing out of the door and also shocking Bubba.

"Fine" said Bubba in a hollow voice before leaving.

Honestly, that's not what Marceline wanted to happen. She wanted to kiss him, show how much she loved him, but Marceline was never good at showing her feelings.

**Rule No. 4. Gotta be looking pure, kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more.**

Bubba and Marceline were walking down the road on the hard pavement. They had just come back from 'hanging out' as Marceline called it, or a 'date' is what Bubba would call it. While they were out they went to a restaurant by the shore before playing around in the water. By midnight, both of them were soaking wet and freezing, and it was way past their curfew. But both of them didn't care. The heat of each other cured their shivering and both of them had broken curfew before, so it didn't really matter.

Rather than Bubba walk Marceline home as he usually did, Marceline decided to make a change and walk Bubba home. It was relaxing, hand-in-hand, not speaking. After much walking they (finally) made it to Bubbas house. Both of them walked up to the door, their hands still joined together. Bubba unlocked the door with his key before looking at Marceline.

"Goodnight" he said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Night-y night" she said standing on her tip toes and planting a passionate kiss on his surprised lips.

Everything froze, this was definitely the most meaningful kiss they've had, and both of them liked it very much. But good things never last long, and so they both pulled away, slightly out of breath. They looked at each other for a moment, their faces full of emotion.

"Love ya" said Marceline turning aorund, breaking the emotional moment, her words she only half meant blowing away with the breeze.

It was progress, but not really satisfying. Bubba knew Marceline had to love him, her eyes and that kiss told him more than words did. So for now, Bubba would be fine with what he had, but for once he was acting greedy, and he wanted more, much more.

**Rule No. 5. Always deny, no matter how true you think your love is.**

Currently, Marceline and Bubba were at Marceline's house eating waffle together for breakfast. Bubba knew this would be sudden but he had to ask her a question.

"Do you love me? Just please tell me, don't sugarcoat it, just tell me" he asked

"No" said Marceline plainly looking down at the floor

"Oh" said Bubba, his throat turning dry. He knew she had to be denying it though, he could tell, "I mean, look into my eyes and tell me"

Marceline took her eyes away from the floor and looked him dead in the eye, "I don't know"

"Why don't you know?" he asked

Marceline wanted to tell him that she did love him, but she was stuck in denial. She wanted to spend her life with him, to be with him forever, but fear took that possibility away from her. Marceline thought the love she had for Bubba was true, and Bubba thought the love he had for her was true as well. Marceline wanted to tell him so badly but honestly, she didn't know one hundred percent either. She loved him, at least she thought she did, but everything was so confusing.

Bubba just wanted an answer, then all this heart break and confusion could end, but nothing was as simple as that. But he wished it was, because he knew one hundred and ten percent that he loved Marceline, more than what was healthy. He'd do anything for her, but he didn't know if she would as well. The kind of love he held for Marceline was confusing. At times it was almost as if they were a real couple, other times it would seem as if they had just broken up. But Bubba loved Marceline, maybe a little too much. The rush she gave him, it was addicting. He loved her.

But Marceline would probably forever be in denial, forever a heartbreaker, and this 'relationship' would probably go on forever.

**A/N: That was actually really fun to write! Well, I hope you liked it and review!**


End file.
